


You're beautiful

by Simphony



Series: Our life throughout the years [5]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calle aveva sempre avuto un rapporto morboso con Vegard, più di quello che voleva ammettere. Lo considerava alla stregua di un fratello, un amico insostituibile e un compagno di bevute formidabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Si vabbè, il porn fa schifo come al solito, ma tant'è. Seghe mentali degli Ylvis, sesso e fluff a caso che ci sta sempre bene.  
> Scritta per il "Fallo Felice Fest" di @maridichallenge

Calle aveva sempre avuto un rapporto morboso con Vegard, più di quello che voleva ammettere. Lo considerava alla stregua di un fratello, un amico insostituibile e un compagno di bevute formidabile. Gli aveva confidato i suoi più terribili segreti e Vegard lo aveva accolto a braccia aperte, ascoltato, capito, consigliato.  
Adorava Vegard. Gli aveva sempre ispirato un vago istinto di protezione, una voglia di metterlo sotto una teca di vetro per proteggerlo da tutto il resto del mondo.  
Conosceva Vegard da quando il più piccolo aveva 15 anni. Era un adolescente introverso e timido e bullizzato che però sul palco si trasformava. Pur non piacendogli, sotto le luci del riflettore Vegard riusciva a tirar fuori un umorismo glaciale e lapidario che, unito a quello altrettanto stupido fratello, riusciva ad essere coinvolgente al 100%.  
Ed era bravo in molte cose Vegard. Parlava un'infinità di lingue, suonava un'altrettanta infinità di strumenti musicali e aveva una bella voce. E, crescendo, Calle dovette ammettere che era anche oggettivamente un bel ragazzo.  
E Calle aveva scoperto che quell'adolescente chiuso in sé stesso possedeva in realtà un gran cuore se decideva di aprirsi e fidarsi di qualcuno.  
Ed era stato difficile per Calle scavalcare quel muro di diffidenza e di ostilità, ma a Calle piaceva pensare di essere una persona mediamente ostinata. Sapeva che c'era qualcosa in Vegard e non ne era rimasto deluso. Spesso Calle aveva pensato che solo lui e Bård godessero di quella fiducia. Pur non limitandosi nella scoperta del sesso, Vegard non concedeva realmente sé stesso a nessuno e Calle ne andava quasi fiero di quella fiducia, di quell'amore incondizionato che solo le persone ferite e chiuse riescono a donare.  
Calle considerava Vegard parte della propria famiglia, né più né meno. Avrebbe dato una mano per lui e anche qualche organo interno se proprio avesse dovuto essere necessario.  
E a volte davvero, benediceva e odiava l'assenza di perspicacia di Vegard.  
In quel momento, comunque, era felice di quell'assenza.  
Da quando i due fratelli gli avevano confidato di stare insieme (era ancora un'immagine strana quella di Bård e Vegard che scopavano) il rapporto fra loro tre era diventato ancora più stretto.  
Così come gli scherzi che Calle aveva escogitato. Visto e considerato che il buon razionale Vegard non lo considerava una minaccia se girava intorno al fratello, Calle aveva quindi spostato la propria maligna mira su Bård.  
Bård era sempre stato molto più passionale di Vegard. Era sempre Bård che lo coinvolgeva, che gli faceva cambiare idea, che ardeva, letteralmente, con la forza di mille soli. Era sempre stato quello impulsivo e quello che agiva prima di pensare, prima di ponderare i pro e i contro. Soprattutto era in grado di distinguere il "Calle amico" da un eventuale "Calle nemico" nel caso avesse iniziato a gironzolare intorno a Vegard.  
E se c'era una cosa che proprio illuminava le sue tristi giornate lavorative lontano dalla figlia, beh, quello era proprio lo sguardo di gelosia di Bård.  
All'inizio era partito tutto per caso. Non voleva far arrabbiare Bård, seriamente non voleva. Anzi, quel giorno era in ritardo e non aveva quasi dormito e se non fosse stato per uno strano scherzo del destino, il suo umore sarebbe stato decisamente pessimo. Poi era entrato nell'ufficio dei fratelli con una tazza di caffè bollente proprio mentre Vegard usciva. Si erano scontrati, il caffè aveva letteralmente ustionato Vegard e Calle era finito addosso all'amico, sbattendosi sulla testa la tazza nel tentativo di evitare uno zigomo a Vegard.  
Il primo risultato era stato Vegard sdraiato a terra che si lamentava per il dolore, Calle sopra di lui che si lamentava a sua volta e una chiazza di caffè sulla t-shirt di Vegard e buona parte della propria bevanda sulle braccia e sul collo di Vegard.  
Calle aveva sentito la pelle morbida di Vegard contro la propria, le loro gambe unite in maniera scomposta e i loro respiri pericolosamente vicini.  
Il secondo risultato ottenuto era stato sentire le mani di Bård addosso alla propria felpa che lo tiravano via da sopra il fratello maggiore, con una violenza che Calle avrebbe quasi giudicato eccessiva.  
Ancora con la testa intontita dal dolore, Calle si era ritrovato lontano da Vegard di almeno due metri, mentre il biondo asciugava il caffè addosso a Vegard, con fare preoccupato.  
« Stai bene? » mormorò Bård.  
« Eh? Si, certo che si, il bruciore passerà a breve. » rispose il più grande prendendo altri fazzoletti per finire di asciugarsi.  
Poi Vegard lo fissò.  
« Tutto ok Calle? » chiese.  
« Cos... sì sì certo non preoccuparti. Ho la testa dura. Anzi, scusami te. »  
L'altro scosse una mano, rialzandosi in piedi.  
« Capita. Non credo che stamani tu ti sia alzato con l'intento di lanciarmi una tazza di caffè addosso, no? » rise poi.  
« No, direi di no. » ponderò lentamente il più grande.  
Stava quasi per irritarsi per tutta quella situazione, quando lo vide. Alzò gli occhi per caso su Bård e... e Cristo!  
Era geloso. Geloso marcio. E in quel momento qualcosa si illuminò.  
Bård era sempre stato geloso della facilità con Calle si era avvicinato a Vegard, della facilità con cui Vegard si era aperto con lui, lasciandosi andare a gesti che per altri erano off-limits.  
Calle lo abbracciava e si faceva abbracciare, lo portava in giro e si faceva portare in giro. Si scambiavano persino i vestiti quando erano più piccoli.  
Bård lo fissò senza dire nulla ma Calle conosceva molto bene anche il fratello minore. Quello che gli stava implicitamente dicendo suonava molto come un "Lontano da Vegard maledetto bastardo" e nella propria testa aveva un'intonazione alquanto minacciosa.  
Ma Calle, fondamentalmente, era come Bård.  
Non ragionava prima di fare le cose. E quindi ignorò quell'avvertimento e decise di seguire per la propria strada.  
Soprattutto, senza fretta. Aveva tutto il tempo del mondo, Calle, per divertirsi.

Calle sapeva essere paziente. Dopo aver raggiunto l'illuminazione su quale sarebbe stato il suo obiettivo nella vita da lì per almeno i successivi due mesi, Calle aveva deciso di studiare ogni mossa.  
Dopo l'incidente con il caffè Bård sembrava aver raggiunto contemporaneamente la certezza che era stato effettivamente un caso e sviluppato un comportamento bipolare nei suoi confronti.  
Non mostrava segni di rabbia nei suoi confronti per buona parte della giornata, tranne quando interagiva con Vegard al di fuori del lavoro.  
Calle sapeva che Bård non avrebbe fatto sfuriate fino a che non avesse raggiunto il punto di non ritorno. Era un professionista, lui. Non poteva perdere la faccia di fronte a tutto lo staff urlandogli contro perché Calle aveva per caso sfiorato la spalla del fratello maggiore mentre si infilavano i cappotti.  
Sarebbe stato veramente divertente da vedere, giudicò Calle, ma difficilmente sarebbe accaduto.  
Era fuori dagli studi a fumare, quando Bård e Vegard lo raggiunsero.  
« Ehi, andiamo a bere qualcosa? » propose.  
Aveva voglia di divertirsi. Moglie e figlia erano già a letto e lui non aveva sonno, per niente. Aveva voglia di vedere Vegard ubriaco fradicio, scucirgli dettagli imbarazzanti per comprendere meglio quella strana relazione con Bård.  
Sapeva che da sobrio Vegard non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi e anzi, lo avrebbe lanciato in un baratro di imbarazzo dal quale sarebbe stato impossibile da tirarlo fuori.  
Bård arricciò il naso, scuotendo la testa.  
« Sono stanco. E la mia espansione di Minecraft mi aspetta. »  
Vegard guardò prima l'uno e poi l'altro, come se si trovasse improvvisamente in mezzo a l'incudine e il martello.  
« Allora io vado con Calle. » replicò « È un po' che non usciamo insieme. »  
Calle vide i muscoli delle spalle di Bård tendersi sotto la felpa che indossava, ma il suo viso si aprì lo stesso in un sorriso.  
« Andate. Allora non ti aspetto sveglio. » concluse ridendo.  
Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, si accese una sigaretta e poi si avviò verso la macchina.

Era notte fonda quando Calle si decise ad iniziare a fare domande a Vegard. Il pub era ancora pieno di gente e di musica ad alto volume e sul tavolo davanti a loro c'era una miriade di bicchierini da shot inesorabilmente vuoti e due bottiglie di liquore, altrettanto vuote. Senza contare le birre e i cocktail che si erano bevuti.  
E avevano riso come dannati, lui e Vegard. Anzi, Vegard stava ancora ridendo di qualcosa che Calle non si ricordava. Era bello sentire Vegard ridere, talmente di cuore che la sua risata avrebbe potuto svegliare l'intero vicinato.  
Era da poco che Calle lo sentiva ridere veramente e ogni volta che accadeva il proprio cuore si stringeva di felicità.  
« Allora Vegard, ora ti faccio una domanda. » esordì il più grande.  
L'altro annuì, versandosi ancora qualcosa da bere.  
« Ok, ma per ogni domanda dobbiamo bere qualcosa. » biascicò Vegard.  
Calle trovò la proposta accettabile, si versò a sua volta il liquore e lo bevvero in un sorso. Vegard serrò gli occhi, scuotendo la testa, facendo muovere i riccioli in tutte le direzioni.  
Calle rise, senza alcun motivo e poi lo fissò negli occhi.  
« Come è scopare con Bård? » chiese diretto.  
Vegard alzò immediatamente la testa dal proprio bicchiere, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati.  
Calle quasi temette di vederlo svenire di nuovo, prima che il più piccolo scoppiasse in un'altra sonora risata, dandogli un pugno sulla spalla.  
« Sei un fottuto pervertito del cazzo. Ora che fai, ti ecciti con le mie storie di sesso? »  
« Sono curioso, ho mia moglie se voglio eccitarmi. »  
Vegard rise ancora e lo guardò come chi comprende perfettamente quello di cui sta parlando e poi versò ad entrambi dell'altro liquore.  
« Cristo, Bård è bravo. È fottutamente bravo. » rispose poi.  
Bevvero di nuovo.  
« E chi sta sopra? » domandò ancora.  
« Dipende da chi ha voglia. Mi piace quando Bård mi scopa ma adoro fottermelo. Principalmente sul tavolo in salotto. Cristo, mi ritrovo Bård piegato a novanta sul fottuto tavolo mentre geme il mio nome. Capisci? Mi vuole disperatamente che a volte non aspetta nemmeno che lo prepari. E io non  
capisco niente, ho il cervello spento quando scopo con lui. »  
Calle lo fissò incredulo. Si aspettava una certa dose di sincerità, ma quello sfociava decisamente in una schiettezza inaspettata.  
Il biondo scoppiò a ridere, versando ancora da bere.  
« Un sacco di persone ti hanno desiderato Vegard. E a molte di loro hai dato il culo, letteralmente. O il cazzo, a seconda di quello che preferivano. O se erano donne. » aggiunse ancora.  
Vegard scosse le spalle.  
« Si, ma è diverso. Ho fatto sesso con uomini e con donne, in ogni posizione e luogo compromettente. Ma è diverso. Bård è diverso. Il modo in cui facciamo sesso è unico. È una cosa che non avevo mai provato prima. »  
« Ah, il potere dell'amore. » lo prese in giro Calle.  
Vegard ridacchiò.  
« Probabile. Non dico di no. Ma per quanto mi piacesse quella vita... il mio posto è con Bård. »  
Calle ghignò, versando ancora da bere. Bevvero altri tre i quarto bicchieri in silenzio.  
« E te lo succhia? O tu lo succhi a lui? »  
« Certi che si. La bocca di Bård è qualcosa da cui non mi staccherei mai. »  
« Soprattutto ora che ha esperienza. » mormorò Calle con una certa malizia.  
« Era bravo anche all'inizio. » lo difese Vegard con un broncio infantile.  
« Si ma tu eri tipo la puttana preferita del Moulin Rouge e lui una piccola e innocente ed educata dama di corte. »  
Vegard rise.  
« Bård non è mai stato innocente in tutta la sua vita. Ha fatto sesso con molte donne prima di me. E con la sua cazzo di lingua sa incantare le persone. »  
« Fossi bisessuale e poco leale nei confronti di Bård, ti farei vedere come anche la tua fottuta lingua sa incantare le persone. Oppure possiamo semplicemente ricordare il tuo più eclatante successo, il capitano Berg? »  
Il broncio di Vegard si fece ancora più innocente, mentre un dito si arrotolava intorno ai propri riccioli.  
« Al capitano Berg piacciono un sacco le ragazzine dai riccioli neri. » mormorò con fare ambiguo.  
« Mi sono sempre detto che c'era un motivo per cui eri l'unico cadetto con i capelli ancora lunghi. »  
Improvvisamente Vegard ghignò, bevendo ancora, decidendo che non aveva voglia di lasciarsi mettere sotto dai ricordi brutti del passato.  
Doveva andare avanti.  
Possibilmente con il bicchiere pieno.  
« Ehi, qualunque ragazzo gay nel pieno della propria gioventù avrebbe dato un braccio per limonare dietro gli hangar con Berg. »  
« Berg non è quel tipo di persona. » rise Calle « Lo sai bene. » concluse e Vegard scosse lentamente le spalle.  
« Mh. Sì. La zoccola che voleva limonare dietro agli hangar ero io in realtà. Berg non ha mai saputo dirmi di no, fondamentalmente. »  
« Ti divertivi propri a metterlo in imbarazzo e a succhiarglielo quando non dovevi, eh? »  
« Ehi, la mia bocca ha soddisfatto un sacco di uomini e di donne. » replicò offeso il più piccolo.  
« Bård soprattutto eh? Com'è stata la prima volta che glielo hai succhiato? »  
« Cristo, quanto ha gemuto. Poche volte ho sentito qualcuno gemere così tanto. E poi aveva la sua mano fra i miei capelli e più li tirava per spingersi nella mia gola, più andavo piano. »  
« Sei un sadico bastardo. »  
« Nemmeno cosi tanto. Bård! » esclamò ridendo e versando da bere « Bård è il sadico bastardo fra i due. »  
« Vuoi dirmi che ti fa implorare per un cazzo di orgasmo? » esclamò Calle incredulo, scoppiando poi a ridere quando Vegard annuì vigorosamente, i riccioli che ai muovevano avanti e indietro « E tu glielo lasci fare? »  
Vegard bevve di nuovo e poi strinse il bicchiere fra le dita, fissandosele.  
« È... Bård è... così terribilmente eccitante che gli farei fare qualsiasi cosa. Quando è sopra di me e dentro di me... non capisco nulla. » biascicò ancora, scuotendo le spalle.  
« Dopo tutto questo ho decisamente bisogno di bere. » commentò Calle, ridendo ancora.  
Vegard lo imitò quasi subito, poi il più grande si alzò in piedi, dandogli una poderosa pacca sulla schiena.  
Calle decisamente non aveva idea di quanto altre tempo fosse passato, ma decise che ormai era tempo di lasciar perdere.  
In quattro ore avrebbero dovuto essere agli studi per le prove di registrazione ed era convinto che una doccia avrebbe giovato ad entrambi.  
Si alzò in piedi, infilandosi la giacca.  
« Forza campione. Ti accompagno al taxi. »  
Vegard annuì, barcollando pericolosamente da un piede all'altro, gli occhi che gli si chiudevano per la sbronza galattica e per la stanchezza.  
« Ti riaccompagno a casa Vegard? » domandò poi, quasi preoccupato.  
Vegard si limitò ad annuire, senza dire nulla. Poi, una volta all'aria aperta, sempre in silenzio, Vegard si accovacciò dietro un cassonetto, iniziando a vomitare.  
Calle scoppiò a ridere della faccia stravolta dell'amico.  
« Deve essere quel tuo 0.3% di dna turco che non ti permette di bere come un vero norvegese. »  
Un altro conato di vomito interruppe la risposta di Vegard, che si limitò a mostrargli il dito medio, continuando a nascondersi dietro il cassonetto.  
« Fottiti Hellevang-Larsen. » biascicò Vegard emergendo da dietro i cestini e lasciandosi ricadere sul marciapiede accanto a Calle.  
Gli rubò la sigaretta di bocca, tentando di riprendere fiato, lasciando chinare la testa al petto.  
Ridacchiò di nuovo, a qualche altra stronzata di Calle e tossì un paio di volte, reprimendo di nuovo l'istinto di rimettere fino a quando di fronte a lui non si fermarono due piedi.  
Alzò lentamente la testa, osservando poi Bård.  
« Oh, ciao Bård! » esclamò tentando di sorridere « Perché non sei a casa? »  
« "Perché non sei a casa", dice lui. » sibilò il più piccolo « Forse perché sono le cinque e mezza del mattino, nessuno di voi due ha risposto al cazzo di cellulare e io ho creduto che foste stesi in un fottuto obitorio, ecco perché. » esplose alla fine.  
Contemporaneamente Calle e Vegard controllarono i telefoni.  
« Il mio è scarico. » si limitò a dire Vegard.  
« Il mio era nella giacca. » Calle chinò gli occhi di fronte alla furia di Bård.  
« C'è stato un fottuto incidente a catena stanotte. » continuò Bård « Con una macchina del tuo stesso modello Calle e pensavo... » il più piccolo schioccò la lingua, visibilmente nervoso « Lasciate state. Eravate solo in questo cazzo di pub a bere. »  
« Scusaci. » mormorò piano Vegard.  
Bård sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso, visibilmente stanco, poi si lasciò ricadere seduto in mezzo ai compagni e la neve e si accese una sigaretta.  
« Davvero, ci dispiace. » continuò Calle, sentendosi in colpa « Stavamo bevendo e... di solito né tu né Vegard vi chiamate e... »  
« Non quando c'è un fottutissimo incidente e io non so se siete vivi o morti! » lo interruppe arrabbiato Bård, pieno di frustrazione.  
Vegard si spostò di poco accanto a lui, senza dire, poi fece cadere la propria testa sulla spalla di Bård, che ancora tremava di rabbia e di paura. Infilò la mano nella tasca del più piccolo, stringendogli le dita fra le proprie  
« Va tutto bene Bård. Siamo sani e salvi. »  
Bård voltò il viso verso il fratello.  
« Tu... tu devi sempre avere il cellulare acceso, ok? Oppure... oppure... »  
Tentò di rimproverarlo, ma la voce gli tremava e aveva gli occhi lucidi. Vegard annuì, abbracciandolo.  
« Hai ragione Bård. Mi dispiace. » sussurrò piano il più grande « Adesso calmati, ok? »  
« Dio, puzzi da far schifo Vegard. » ansimò Bård ricambiando l'abbraccio « Ma quanto cazzo avete bevuto? »  
« Eh... abbastanza per un paio di mesi, direi. » rise Calle alzandosi in piedi « Io vado a lavarmi e a dormire un paio d'ore. Ci vediamo più tardi ok? »  
Vegard annuì, tentando di alzarsi traballante a sua volta, aggrappandosi alla spalla di Calle.  
« Ehi piano campione. Mica vorrai vomitarmi addosso, vero? »  
Vegard rise, appoggiando la fronte contro la spalla di Calle.  
« Cristo Santo, no. Devo andare a dormire. Per tre giorni di fila, credo. »  
Calle rise a sua volta, battendogli quasi dolcemente la mano sulla testa, come a volerlo incoraggiare.  
« Ti piacerebbe. » brontolò Bård alzandosi in piedi e afferrando il fratello per un gomito, scostandolo dall'amico « Andiamo. Ora ti lavi, dormi un po' e poi andiamo a lavoro. Abbiamo le prove di registrazione. » continuò « A più tardi Larsen! » concluse poi, trascinando via Vegard, sempre incerto sui propri passi.  
Calle ridacchiò fra sé e sé. Ah, con tutto quello che gli aveva detto Vegard in quella nottata, aveva materiale sufficiente per far ingelosire Bård a vita.  
O solo fino a quando la corda non si sarebbe definitivamente spezzata e non lo avesse preso a pugni.  
Ma anche quello, in fondo, sarebbe stato un interessante sviluppo degli eventi.

A metà giornata Calle si lasciò ricadere come senza vita sul divanetto della sala pause. Si versò faticosamente una tazza di caffè, bevendola lentamente.  
Era decisamente distrutto. Aveva esagerato con l'alcol, molto. Mantenere la concentrazione era stato difficile, ma mai quanto per Vegard. Calle non ne era convinto ma era quasi certo che ad un certo punto fosse uscito dal proprio ufficio per andare a vomitare nei bagni.  
Per lo meno, la faccia era quella. Più bianco del normale, le occhiaie viola sotto gli occhi e perfino i riccioli sembravano meno vitali del normale.  
La porta della sala si aprì lentamente e Vegard apparve trascinando i piedi, bevendo un lungo sorso di Pepsi Maxi prima di sedersi accanto a lui.  
« Finito. » esalò piano « Almeno per un'ora. Poi ci sono le riunioni. » gemette, portandosi una mano alla tempia « E per di più Bård è incazzato con me. Ha detto che sono un irresponsabile. »  
« Beh, allora siamo in due, no? » alzò la tazza di caffè, mimando un brindisi prima di berlo.  
Vegard si limitò ad annuire, socchiudendo gli occhi, prima che la sua testa scivolasse contro la spalla di Calle.  
Il più grande sospirò, tolse il braccio da sotto il corpo di Vegard e gli cinse le spalle. Nel giro di due secondi, erano entrambi addormentati.

Bård non era geloso. Non lo era mai stato, con nessuno. Era abituato a lasciare libertà e ad aspettarsi altrettanta libertà.  
Ma Vegard era diverso. Lo era sempre stato.  
Gli dava fastidio quando qualcun altro gli ronzava intorno, gli dava fastidio quando qualcuno ci provava ed era fottutamente geloso quando Vegard faceva sesso e glielo raccontava.  
Aveva sempre fatto finta di niente, Bård. Quando Vegard era tornato dal servizio militare, aveva visto come Vegard non fosse più il suo Vegard.  
Non aveva bisogno del più grande che gli raccontava di quello o quella che si era scopato per capire che qualcosa fra di loro era cambiato.  
Che quel rapporto morboso si era semplicemente allentato, lasciandogli dentro un vuoto che non era riuscito a colmare in nessuna maniera.  
Si era consolato molte volte, Bård, con molte donne, ma ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi pensava a Vegard. Alle sue mani alla sua bocca, al suo corpo premuto contro il proprio.  
E se ripensava a quando Vegard era solo suo e poteva osare gesti ambigui facendogli passare per amore fraterno, il dolore aumentava.  
Non poteva più trincerarsi dietro quell'affetto morboso, non poteva più rifugiarsi nell'abbraccio di Vegard, né intrufolarsi di notte nel suo letto con la scusa del temporale.  
Quei tempi erano finiti. Finiti quando Vegard se ne era andato, "per crescere", abbandonandolo e lasciandolo indietro.  
Aveva compreso quello che intendeva dire Vegard quando, prima di partire, gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno di comprendere il proprio posto nel mondo e di imparare a capirsi.  
E se Bård non era sicuro che Vegard avesse imparato a comprendersi, era invece sicuro che avesse imparato come usare il proprio corpo.  
Era pieno di una sicurezza che quasi stonava addosso alla figura del Vegard con cui era cresciuto.  
Ma Bård aveva imparato ad amare anche quel lato del fratello. Lo amava alla stessa maniera anche se, paradossalmente, non era lo stesso Vegard di prima.  
E per anni Bård aveva represso e represso e represso quella gelosia che lo logorava. Bård sapeva che difficilmente Vegard si fidava di qualcuno. E se si fidava, allora donava il cento per cento della propria fiducia a quella persa.  
A volte era andata bene, altra era andata male.  
E Vegard amava Bård, così tanto che nessuna parola al mondo avrebbe potuto aiutare il fratello ad esprimersi. E a modo suo, in un modo del tutto particolare, criptico e complicato, Vegard glielo dimostrava.  
Gli dimostrava come era difficile per lui sopportare quella tensione e quell'ansia, ma che andava avanti. Per sé stesso, per Bård, per loro.  
Glielo aveva dimostrato semplicemente permettendosi una piccola opportunità per essere felice.  
E per quando Bård sapesse che per Vegard ormai non c'era più nessuno, continuava ad essere geloso.  
Ed essere geloso di Calle poi, aggiungeva ulteriore surrealismo al tutto. Calle era etero. In ogni fibra del suo corpo. E non trovava Vegard sessualmente attraente, glielo aveva detto Calle stesso, una sera in cui erano fuori a bere.  
Psicologicamente interessante, ma non voleva portarselo a letto.  
Eppure, in quel momento, rimase un paio di minuti immobile sulla soglia della sala, ad osservare Calle e Vegard addormentati come due bambini. Calle mezzo appoggiato al muro, un braccio che stringeva in maniera quasi protettiva Vegard, la sua testa scivolata del tutto sul petto del più grande.  
C'era qualcosa in quella scena che gli ricordava dolorosamente che Vegard non era più solo suo. Che c'era un'altra persona con la quale Vegard si lasciava andare, così come prima aveva fatto solo con lui.  
Ed era geloso di Calle e incazzato perché si ricordava come Vegard avesse scelto di andarsene invece di rimanere.  
Aveva scelto di partire, di abbandonarlo per puro egoismo.  
Poteva averlo anni prima Vegard. Poteva averlo sempre, in ogni momento e Bård lo avrebbe lasciato fare, anche se aveva solo quindici anni.  
E invece si era ritrovato da solo, la sera che poteva stringere solo i ricordi di lui e Vegard senza poter stringere il fratello. Si era ritrovato sperduto e all'improvviso anche Bård stesso aveva l'impressione di aver perso parte di sé stesso, che se ne era andata via con Vegard.  
Si passò le mani sul viso, odiandosi per quei pensieri.  
Vegard adesso era di nuovo suo. Solo ed esclusivamente suo. I suoi sguardi, le sue mani, la sua bocca, i suoi pensieri. Era tutto di Bård adesso.  
E doveva pensare solo a quello.  
Si avvicinò lentamente, sedendosi sulla poltrona libera, ascoltando Calle e Vegard russare sonoramente.  
E si scoprì a sorridere, mentre li guardava. Nonostante tutto, c'era una certa quotidianità che lo confortava.  
Calle ci sarebbe stato sempre, ormai.  
Ma era una cosa talmente irrazionale che Bård non avrebbe nemmeno saputo descriverla. Era fuori dal comune.  
Era ossessionato da Vegard, talmente tanto che quando era adolescente gravitava intorno a lui come fa la Luna con la Terra. Pendeva dalle sue labbra, letteralmente.  
Per quel Bård adolescente, il maggiore era la cosa più figa che potesse mai incontrare. Era bello e talentuoso e non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi orgoglioso ogni volta che Vegard riusciva in qualcosa di difficile (Come ad esempio essere ammesso nelle classi avanzate di chimica e scienze. Bård non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma per settimane si era vantato con tutto il mondo dicendo che suo fratello saltava le classi perché era più intelligente degli altri.).  
E anche adesso che era adulto, Bård non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi da dosso. Lo ascoltava quando parlava e si emozionava per lui quando faceva qualcosa di strano e particolarmente nerd perché, dai su, _solo qualcuno di superfighissimo riusciva a rendere divertente la chimica in un programma televisivo_.  
Bård stava ancora rimuginando sul suo morboso rapporto con Vegard quando si rese conto che Calle si stava svegliando. Il più grande sbatté le palpebre, sbadigliando rumorosamente e muovendo il braccio libero e stropicciandosi un occhio. Impiegò almeno un minuto per rendersi conto che non era più da solo con Vegard ma che Bård era nella stanza.  
Il più piccolo lo vide irrigidirsi un secondo e poi gli fece un cenno con la mano, come a dirgli di stare fermo.  
« Vegard sta ancora dormendo. » mormorò poi osservando il fratello, che dormiva talmente profondamente tanto da russare.  
Calle spostò lo sguardo sull'altro ragazzo, come a ricordarsi in quel momento di Vegard addormentato e si limitò ad annuire, sbadigliando ancora, allentando però la presa sulla sua spalla.  
Bård distolse lo sguardo poi guardò l'orologio al polso. In realtà avrebbe voluto far dormire ancora Vegard, ma a breve avrebbero dovuto trovarsi di nuovo nella sala conferenze. Si avvicinò piano, scuotendo senza dire il fratello per la spalla.  
Quest'ultimo si alzò di scatto dopo qualche secondo, come spaventato e poi sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, asciugandosi la bocca.  
« Cos... quanto ho dormito? Siamo in ritardo? » biascicò poi passandosi una mano sugli occhi, feriti dalla troppa luce.  
Bård accennò un sorriso, tornando seduto sulla poltrona.  
« No, c'è ancora un po' di tempo. Ma ti conviene andare a sciacquarti la faccia. Sembra che un camion ti abbia investito più e più volte. » lo prese in giro « Così la prossima volta impari a bere fino a sentirti male, idiota. » lo rimproverò poi.  
Vegard emise un gemito di sofferenza e di nervosismo, poi si alzò in piedi, passandosi di nuovo le mani fra i capelli.  
« Non rompere Bård, non ho le forze di ascoltarti ora. » brontolò superandolo.  
« Beh, spero che tu le abbia per lavorare. » commentò il più piccolo, con più acidità di quello che avrebbe voluto.  
L'altro si limitò a sbuffare sonoramente, prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle e, nel silenzio, Calle accavallò le gambe, tornando a bere il proprio caffè.  
« Hai un pessimo modo per dimostrare che vuoi bene a Vegard. »  
Bardò alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, senza sapere bene cosa dire. Non gli piaceva in realtà quando altre persone si intromettevano fra lui e Vegard. Ormai Calle avrebbe dovuto saperlo bene.  
« Come tratto Vegard sono affari miei Calle. » bofonchiò.  
Il più grande si alzò in piedi a sua volta, stiracchiandosi e versandosi dell'altro caffè.  
« In realtà sono anche miei. Perché poi sono io che devo stargli dietro quando tu decidi di massacrarlo senza alcun motivo. »  
Bård si voltò di scatto verso Calle, che stava lasciando a sua volta la stanza. Si morse un labbro, nervosamente, cercando di ricomporsi.  
Aveva ancora una decina di minuti prima dell'inizio della riunione. Si portò le mani al viso, tirandosi indietro i capelli.  
Poi prese un profondo respiro, dicendosi più e più volte che non doveva essere geloso, che era tutto nella propria testa e che Vegard aveva fatto bene ad andare a divertirsi un po' con Calle, che era un po' che non si lasciava andare, che non si divertiva.  
Una cosa che non aveva mai voluto realmente era vedere Vegard che si alienava ancora di più dal mondo solo per stare con lui.  
Alla fine, quando fu assolutamente certo che aveva ripreso il pieno controllo di sé stesso, decise di alzarsi in piedi e poi, strascicando i piedi, verso il piano superiore.

Calle era sempre stato una persona che si annoiava facilmente, un po' con qualunque cosa. Era il motivo per cui gli piaceva il suo lavoro. C'era sempre qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di emozionante, qualcosa di stimolante. Non gli piacevano i lavori statici. Ad esempio, con un normale lavoro d'ufficio era convinto che sarebbe impazzito.  
E in quel momento era veramente molto annoiato.  
Era passato qualche giorno da quando lui e Vegard erano andati a bere e poteva notare come l'umore fra i due fratelli non fosse proprio idilliaco e Calle si era stancato di vederli rispondersi male solo perché erano usciti insieme.  
Calle, oltre che ad annoiarsi facilmente, era anche una persona vendicativa. Se c'era una cosa che gli aveva sempre dato fastidio, era vedere Vegard maltrattato da qualcun altro. Vedere che poi quel qualcuno era proprio Bård, era qualcosa che lo irritava. Molto. Più di quanto avrebbe mai voluto ammettere a voce alta.  
Si morse un labbro, iniziando a meditare su cosa e come fare, iniziando a girare su sé stesso con la sedia girevole, fischiettando. Bård non era di buon umore quel giorno ed era dalla mattina che cercava ogni scusa per discutere con quello o quell'assistente, con quel o quel costumista.  
« Calle smettila, mi fai vomitare così. » si limitò a brontolare il più piccolo, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal cellulare, continuando a giocare.  
« Vegard ne ha ancora per molto? » chiese il maggiore, senza fermarsi, solo per puro dispetto.  
Bård gli lanciò un'occhiata veloce e infastidita, ma scosse le spalle.  
« Vegard è una persona precisa. Ci metterà il tempo che gli serve e lo sai. »  
Calle abbozzò un ghigno, fermando di scatto la propria sedia e fissandolo. Una lezione. Quello che serviva a Bård era una lezione, una di quelle che non avrebbe dimenticato. Una di quelle che lo avrebbe fatto rodere dalla gelosia e magari apprezzare di più il fratello e fidanzato.  
« Oh si. Si si lo so che Vegard è preciso. Ma, andiamo, sa anche essere maledettamente lento, quando vuole. » lasciò cadere poi aprendo una finestra e accendendosi una sigaretta « Lo sai bene, no? » chiese ancora, tornando seduto.  
Calle vide l'amico irrigidirsi di nuovo, sempre senza guardarlo.  
« Quello che io di Vegard non dovrebbe interessarti. » sibilò con voce dura.  
« No. E' qua che ti sbagli. Dovrebbe interessare a _te_ quello che _io_ so di Vegard infatti. »  
Bård lasciò finalmente cadere il telefono sul tavolo, sbuffando ed incrociando le braccia al petto.  
« Che vorresti dire? »  
Calle scosse le spalle, come se fosse indeciso da dove iniziare, prendendo un'altra boccata di sigaretta.  
« Che ci sono cose che da una persona timida e pudica come Vegard non ti aspetteresti mai, ma che in _certi_ momenti possono essere molto... come dire... coinvolgenti, ecco. »  
Calle guardò Bård negli occhi, gustandosi il suo smarrimento « Tipo da fartelo venire duro in meno di due minuti. Hai presente la sensazione no? Di vederlo là, completamente a tua disposizione... cazzo, non vuoi fare altro che scopartelo. »  
« Cos... »  
« Una cosa incredibile. » lo interruppe Calle, incalzandolo, emettendo un verso di stupore « Vegard sa apparire straordinariamente innocente. Sai, i suoi occhi grandi e scuri, le sue espressioni, il modo in cui si muove. Perfino il modo in cui si pettina i suoi riccioli è ingannevole. Ha questo aspetto da verginella che... Capisci, no? Sembra quasi una ragazzina Vegard, nonostante la sua età. »  
Bård strinse le mani a pugno, con una violenza che non gli apparteneva e il ghigno sul volto di Calle si allargò ancora di più.  
« Calle, stai esagerando. » ringhiò Bård, rimanendo però immobile e rigido sulla propria sedia.  
« Oh no. » rise spegnendo la sigaretta e chiudendo la finestra « Oh no, sono fottutamente serio. E poi... c'è quest'altra cosa che mi fa uscire di testa. » continuò socchiudendo gli occhi « Oh Cristo Bård. La sua bocca. La sua bocca è qualcosa di meraviglioso. E quando implora per un cazzo di orgasmo? Oh Bård non so te ma a me fa uscire di testa. Non te lo fa diventare duro? Anche quando sei appena venuto sulla sua faccia, intendo. »  
Quasi Calle non se ne rese conto. Bård si alzò in piedi, spingendolo violentemente contro il muro dietro di lui, afferrandolo per la felpa e alzandolo quasi da terra.  
C'era qualcosa negli occhi dell'amico che fece scorrere ancora di più l'adrenalina sotto la pelle di Calle. C'era un odio e una rabbia quasi incontrollabili, qualcosa che non gli aveva mai visto. Il più grande sentiva il sangue defluire ancora più velocemente, annebbiandogli il cervello.  
Se c'era una cosa che Calle non aveva mai sopportato, era vedere Bård maltrattare Vegard. Vegard non se lo meritava. Vegard aveva sempre dato il centodieci percento per Bård. Aveva superato prove atroci, si era lasciato alle spalle cicatrici e persone che lo amavano realmente e tutto per poter stare con Bård.  
Calle non dubitava dell'amore di Bård per Vegard. Non lo aveva mai fatto e non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Ma vedere come a volte il più piccolo desse il fratello per scontato lo faceva uscire fuori testa.  
Sentiva le dita di Bård stringersi intorno alla sua gola e si aggrappò al suo polso, ma non lasciò perdere.  
« E c'è di meglio. » ringhiò ancora, imperterrito « Piegato a novanta contro il vostro cazzo di tavolo è ancora più eccitante, specialmente mentre geme il mio nome come una puttana. » esclamò.  
Ci fu un solo secondo in cui Calle sentì un dolore atroce al volto e poi alla spalla per poi ritrovarsi a terra senza nemmeno sapere come ci era arrivato. Si rialzò a sedere, portandosi una mano al volto, osservando Bård.  
L'amico era confuso, un misto di rabbia e di incredulità per ciò che aveva appena fatto, immobile al suo posto.  
Poi la porta si aprì di nuovo e Calle si voltò di nuovo per osservare Vegard, fra le braccia almeno una decina di cartelline.  
« Cosa... Cosa è successo qua? »  
« Ah, niente. » tentò di dire Calle alzandosi in piedi « Sono inciampato. » mentì poi scuotendo le spalle.  
« No. » ringhiò Bård « No, lui... » esclamò poi con il fiato corto, come se si stesse sforzando con tutte le sue energie di contenere la rabbia « Tu... lui... Ti sei fatto scopare da Calle? » sibilò poi.  
Vegard alzò lo sguardo da Calle al fratello, pieno di stupore.  
« Cosa...? Bård, sei impazzito per caso? » replicò lasciando ricadere le cartelline sul tavolo e aiutando subito Calle a rialzarsi in piedi « Hai... Hai per caso preso a pugni Calle? Dio, ma che vi è preso? »  
Calle si massaggiò di nuovo il viso, appoggiandosi al tavolo, scoppiando poi a ridere senza riuscire a fermarsi  
« Oh mio Dio.... » mugolò fra le risate « Avrei dovuto filmarti Bård. »  
« Calle, cosa hai fatto? » chiese Vegard, frapponendosi di nuovo fra l'amico e il fratello « Ho già abbastanza problemi e... »  
« Gli ho fatto credere di averti scopato. » lo interruppe Calle smettendo di ridere « Così magari inizia a smettere di darti per scontato e si rende conto che... ci sono altre persone intorno a lui che possono volerti bene. »  
« Oh no. » gemette Vegard stringendo la propri presa sulle braccia di Bård, spingendolo ancora una volta via « Calle, perché...? »  
Il più piccolo si divincolò furiosamente dalla presa del fratello, allontanandosi di qualche passo, uno sguardo sconvolto sul viso che entrambi difficilmente gli avevano visto.  
« Lui... sa cosa che non potrebbe sapere altrimenti. » urlò poi « Sa cose che... solo chi ti ha scopato può sapere. »  
« Cos...? Bård, sei impazzito. Non ho idea di che cosa vi siate detti, ma sono tutte stronzate. »  
« No. » replicò ancora il minore « No, tu... » ridacchiò, quasi isterico « Cristo, perfino Calle, Vegard? » chiese poi « Non ti bastava scopare con tutti quelli che incontravi nei pub e nelle discoteche? Perfino a Calle hai dovuto dare il culo? » continuò « Sei una puttana Vegard. »  
« Ehi, vacci piano » si intromise all'improvviso Calle, allontanando Vegard dal fratello.  
Decisamente, iniziava a rimpiangere la propria idea, anche se all'inizio sembrava quasi intelligente. Di certo non si aspettava un risvolto di quel tipo, nemmeno una reazione così spropositata di Bård.  
« Bada a come parli a Vegard, Ylvisåker. » ringhiò poi spintonandolo « Era solo uno scherzo. Un pessimo scherzo perché mi fa irritare vedere come maltratti Vegard solo perché è uscito a bere con me una sera, ok? E so quelle cose perché, a differenza tua, io parlo con i miei amici. E nel corso di quindici anni da ubriaco Vegard mi ha detto un sacco di cose. »  
Calle vide come all'improvviso il viso di Bård perdesse colore e, davvero, ci provò con tutto sé stesso a rimanere in silenzio, ma non ci riuscì.  
« Non mi scoperei mai Vegard. E tu dovresti sapere che lui non ti tradirebbe mai, coglione. Non dopo tutti i sacrifici che ha fatto per averti, non dopo tutto quello che ha passato con delle persone che lo amavano realmente e che ha dovuto... »  
« Basta Calle. » lo interruppe Vegard.  
Il più grande si voltò verso l'amico e lo vide bianco in volto, gli occhi fissi a terra, le spalle che gli tremavano leggermente.  
« Io... » lo vide mordersi leggermente un labbro « Io vado a casa. Vado a piedi. Io... » si frugò in tasca, lasciando ricadere sul tavolo le chiavi della macchina.  
« Vegard, aspetta io... »  
« Bård, taci. » esclamò Vegard a voce alta senza guardarlo « Ti prego. Taci. » sussurrò con la voce che gli tremava « Ho bisogno d'aria. » concluse poi dando gli le spalle e lasciando in silenzio la sala riunioni.

A casa Bård rimase in attesa per un tempo che gli parve interminabile prima che Vegard decidesse di tornare a casa.  
Si scapicollò alla porta, osservando Vegard che si toglieva il cappotto bagnato dalla pioggia e si tirava indietro i capelli fradici.  
« Bentornato. » riuscì solo a balbettare Bård, senza sapere bene che cosa dire.  
« Vegard brontolò qualcosa, tentando di superarlo, ma il Bård lo afferrò per un bracciò ma per prima volta Vegard si divincolò con violenza, ignorando il segno rosso delle unghie di Bård.  
« Non toccarmi. » esclamò « Bård, lasciami stare. Voglio andare a fumare e poi a dormire. » ringhiò.  
Bård lo seguì in cucina, mordendosi un labbro.  
« Vegard, ti prego. Ti prego, aspetta. »  
« No. » esclamò di nuovo il più grande, accendendosi una sigaretta « Non voglio parlarti Bård. Non voglio che mi tocchi, non voglio che mi guardi. » continuò con rabbia sempre maggiore dandogli le spalle.  
« Ti prego Vegard. Ti prego guardami. » sussurrò Bård rimanendo sempre a debita distanza « Per favore, non ignorarmi. »  
« Tu hai creduto seriamente che io avessi scopato con Calle. » sbottò il più grande voltandosi « Mi hai chiamato “ _puttana_ ”. A me. Al tuo ragazzo e a tuo fratello. » ringhiò poi.  
« Calle ha esagerato e io... »  
« Tu non avresti dovuto credergli fin dall'inizio, qualunque stronzata ti abbia detto. » urlò alla fine senza più riuscire a contenersi « Tu non avresti dovuto credergli. » ripeté ancora lanciando con rabbia la sigaretta nel lavandino e lasciando la cucina.  
Bård si passò le mani fra i capelli e poi lo raggiunse in camera, osservandolo spogliarsi con rabbia, lanciando i vestiti a terra. Bård si azzardò a muovere ancora un passo verso il fratello.  
« Vegard... »  
« Non parlarmi Bård. Non voglio sentirti, in che lingua te lo dire? » sbottò di nuovo il maggiore, senza nemmeno voltarsi.  
« Io... Vegard... »  
L'altro gemette di frustrazione, prima di afferrare una delle coperte dal letto.  
« Me ne vado a dormire in salotto. » esclamò poi lasciando la stanza « Posso almeno dormire in santa pace? » urlò poi dall'altra stanza.  
Bård rimase di nuovo immobile in mezzo alla stanza. Avrebbe voluto urlare, senza fermarsi. Era stato un coglione a cedere alla gelosia in quella maniera, a credere senza nemmeno fermarsi un secondo a pensare su quello che Calle diceva. In più aveva insultato Vegard, nel peggiore dei modi che poteva usare. Aveva tradito la sua fiducia, sia come fratello che come partner.  
Aveva fallito, in tutto e per tutto e non vedeva nessun modo e nessuna soluzione per risolvere la situazione in cui si era cacciato.  
Decise comunque di raggiungere il fratello in salotto, tentare ancora di parlargli, di far tornare tutto come era prima.  
La luce era già spenta, ma Bård riconobbe la figura accartocciata di Vegard sotto la coperta, sul divano.  
La televisione era accesa e mura, ma Vegard le dava le spalle. Se la situazione fosse stata diversa. Bård avrebbe sorriso teneramente di fronte alla paura di Vegard del buio e lo avrebbe consolato in ben altra maniera.  
« Posso... posso parlare? » domandò con voce strozzata.  
« No. »  
Bård prese di nuovo fiato, un profondo respiro, sedendosi sulla poltrona vicino al divano.  
« Vegard, lo so che sei arrabbiato con me e non sei obbligato a rispondermi. Fammi solo... »  
« No. » lo interruppe di nuovo Vegard « No, non puoi parlare, hai già detto abbastanza oggi. »  
Il più grande si alzò a sedere, lanciando via la coperta. Bård poté vedere come i capelli di Vegard non si erano ancora asciugati e come fossero appiccicati intorno al suo viso e contro la sua fronte.  
Aveva il viso arrossato, come se avesse bevuto e tremava e Bård non avrebbe saputo dire se era per il freddo o la rabbia.  
Poi Vegard si voltò verso di lui, osservandolo con rabbia.  
« Anzi no. » esclamò poi alzandosi in piedi e montando inaspettatamente sopra il fratello.  
« V-Vegard...? »  
« Cosa ti ha detto Calle? A cosa hai creduto Bård? » ringhiò poi sulla sua bocca, prendendogli le mani per i polsi e portandole sulla propria vita « Ti ha detto come gemo quando vengo toccato? » continuò poi, piegando la testa verso il suo collo, leccandolo « O ti ha detto il verso che esce dalla mia gola quando faccio un pompino? Quel verso che ha fatto impazzire decide di uomini prima di te? » sibilò ancora afferrandogli bruscamente i capelli, tirandogli su la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Bård ricambiò lo sguardo, più arrabbiato di quello che avrebbe voluto mostrare o dovuto essere. Vegard gli prese di nuovo la mano, passandosi i polpastrelli sulle labbra, prima di costringerlo a passargli le dita fra i capelli umidi.  
« Oppure di ha detto di come mi piaccia farmi scopare da degli estranei e di come io mi strusci su di loro, eh? » continuò a voce sempre più alta, strusciandosi su Bård, muovendo il bacino contro quello del fratello.  
« Vegard, smettila. »  
« No. » ringhiò il più grande « Sono una puttana e mi comporto come tale. Sai quante volte l'ho succhiato in un pub a degli sconosciuti ubriachi fradici? Oppure quanti mi hanno scopato e quanti mi hanno sentito gemere e godere con i loro cazzi? »  
Di nuovo Vegard lo afferrò per i capelli, ancora più bruscamente di prima, guardandolo ancora negli occhi, mordendogli un labbro con forza.  
« Ti prego, smettila Vegard. »  
« Perché dovrei? Perché non dovrei dire di come ho implorato per un cazzo di orgasmo, esattamente come faccio con te? Perché non dovrei dire di come ho ansimato, chiedendo che qualcuno si muovesse ancora più velocemente, sempre di più, sempre di più, così come faccio con te? »  
Bård socchiuse gli occhi, cercando in tutti i modi di contenere la rabbia prima di afferrarlo violentemente per i fianchi e di spingerlo di schiena contro il divano, aprendogli le gambe e piazzandocisi in mezzo.  
« Perché sono fottutamente geloso, ecco perché. » esclamò poi ricambiando i baci e i morsi di Vegard con la stessa violenza del fratello.  
« Non me ne frega un cazzo se sei geloso Bård. Ti scopavi una verginella e non una zoccola come me. » urlò il più grande tentando di divincolarsi, sapendo perfettamente che non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
La presa di Bård si fece ancora più forte, spingendolo con il proprio corpo contro il divano, impedendogli ancora di muoversi. Bård spinse in avanti i fianchi, strusciandosi contro l'erezione dura di Vegard e socchiuse gli occhi, rendendosi conto quanto fosse a propria volta eccitato.  
« In quale fantastico mondo fatato credevi di abitare Bård? » continuò Vegard smettendo di fare resistenza e alzando gli occhi verso il fratello « Credevi davvero di poter cambiare uno come me? Sei stato un illuso. Solo un povero illuso, _fratellino_. »  
Bård gli afferrò bruscamente i polsi, stringendoglieli in una mano con forza, mentre con la mano libero si abbassava i pantaloni e tirava giù i pantaloni di Vegard.  
« Bene, allora ti mostrerò come nessun altro è in grado di scoparti e farti godere così come faccio io, _fratello_. »  
Un verso roco di divertimento uscì dalla gola di Vegard.  
« Ho scopato con così tanti uomini che mi riesce difficile crederlo. »  
« Cristo, taci e basta Vegard. Taci. » esclamò poi il più piccolo, cieco per la rabbia e la gelosia, infilando poi due dita dentro il fratello.  
Vegard gemette di dolore, inarcando la schiena, tentando di scostarsi o, al limite, di provare meno dolore.  
Bård ghignò, continuando a muovere le dita dentro di lui, allargandole e spingendole sempre più a fondo, quasi al limite della propria mano. Vegard allungò una mano, aggrappandosi al suo braccio, stringendolo con forza, gemendo e affondando le unghie nella sua carne.  
Bård fece cadere la testa al petto, sentendo un dolore quasi dilaniante spandersi dal suo braccio, ma il proprio ghigno si allargò ancora di più. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a Vegard che veniva scopato da altre persone e voleva solo farlo soffrire e fargli provare più dolore possibile. Se era una scopata e solo quella che voleva, avrebbe avuto esattamente quello.  
Si divincolò dalla stretta del fratello, graffiandosi, ma a quel punto il dolore era solo un eco lontano nel proprio cervello.  
Fece passare le mani sotto le gambe di Vegard, tirandolo verso di sé, spingendosi dentro di lui, fino in fondo.  
Vegard strozzò malamente in gola un urlo di dolore, sbarrando gli occhi, non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime. Cercò ancora di divincolarsi, ansimando di dolore e continuando a singhiozzare silenziosamente, mentre Bård aveva iniziato a spingere dentro di lui, senza dargli nemmeno un secondo per abituarsi.  
Il più piccolo continuò a tenerlo stretto e fermo contro di sé, chinandosi su di lui riprendendo a baciarlo con violenza e a mordergli le labbra e il collo, premurandosi di lasciare più di un segno rosso, quasi sanguinanti. Le mani di Vegard tornarono a stringersi contro le sue spalle, iniziando a ricambiare i baci, soffocando i propri gemiti contro la bocca del fratello, che continuava a muoversi velocemente. Poi Vegard si scostò, lasciando ricadere la testa contro il bracciolo del divano, gemendo a voce alta.  
« Bård... » ansimò stringendo i denti « Cazzo. Cazzo Bård... »  
« Zitto. » lo interruppe il più piccolo con rabbia « Zitto e godi, tu piccola troia... » Bård si interruppe di nuovo, affondando un'altra volta dentro di lui « Toccati. Perché non ho nemmeno intenzione di sfiorarti. » sibilò.  
Vegard gemette ancora, mordendosi il labbro con forza, iniziando a masturbarsi, focalizzandosi solo ed esclusivamente sui gemiti di Bård nel proprio orecchio e a come ansimasse il suo nome, sempre più velocemente.  
« Sei così fottutamente eccitante. » gemette Bård al suo orecchio, mordendogli ancora una volta il collo « Vieni Vegard. Vieni per me. »  
Il più grande annuì, gemette un'ultima volta il nome di Bård e poi venne nella propria mano con un gemito più forte.  
Bård perse di nuovo un secondo a guardare Vegard, gli occhi serrati, il volto rosso dallo sforzo e dall'eccitazione, le guance umide dalle lacrime, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente. Le sue unghie ancora strette nelle proprie braccia, la testa spostata da un lato.  
Gli accarezzò quasi con violenza il viso, spostandolo di nuovo verso di lui, come a costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. Vegard obbedì, gemendo sommessamente il suo nome con voce roca.  
Poi Vegard strinse le gambe intorno alla vita di Bård, cercando di tirarsi su a sedere sul fratello e allora Bård diminuì la velocità delle proprie spinte, pur continuando a rimanere dentro di lui. Fece passare un braccio dietro la schiena di Vegard, aiutandolo a tirarsi su e di nuovo Bård non riuscì più a connettere il cervello.  
Adesso era semi seduto contro l'altro bracciolo, Vegard seduto a cavalcioni sopra di lui e che aveva ripreso a muoversi e che gemeva, senza riuscire a controllarsi.  
Bård socchiuse gli occhi, poi, mentre Vegard continuava a gemergli nell'orecchio le peggiori sconcezze e a toccarlo ovunque addosso, Bård venne con un ansimo roco dentro di lui, quasi all'improvviso, come se l'orgasmo fosse stato inaspettato anche per sé stesso.  
Vegard continuò a rimanere in tensione per qualche altro secondo, prima di lasciarsi andare contro Bård,continuando a rimanere stretto a lui, le mani addosso solo appoggiate contro la sua schiena.  
Il più piccolo fece ricadere la fronte contro quella di Vegard, abbracciandolo e stringendolo a sé, inspirando l'odore della pelle del fratello, misto a sudore e sesso.  
Rimasero così, stretti l'uno all'altro per qualche minuto, poi Vegard si allontanò lentamente, quasi non volendolo e si alzò in piedi, asciugandosi le guance ancora umide, tentando di rivestirsi senza provare più dolore di ciò che sentiva e rimanendo in silenzio.  
Improvvisamente Bård si sentì molto più insicuro di pochi attimi prima. Adesso che la rabbia era svanita, Bård si rese conto di essersi comportato come un mostro. Aveva costretto Vegard a fare sesso con lui, si era spinto dentro di lui quasi senza nemmeno prepararlo e poteva vedere perfettamente tutti i segni e i graffi che gli aveva lasciato sul collo, sul petto, sulla schiena, anche sulle labbra.  
Non era sicuro che Vegard fosse consenziente, anche se alla fine lo aveva lasciato fare. Ma se anche lo fosse stato, Bård sentiva come se l'avesse obbligato, quasi stuprato. Era la prima volta che entrambi facevano sesso con così tanta rabbia e con così tanto odio.  
« Vegard... »  
Il fratello si irrigidì leggermente, infilandosi i boxer e sopra una felpa larga di Bård, abbandonata sulla seconda poltrona. Fu quasi con sollievo che Vegard constatò come lo coprisse fin sotto il sedere e come fosse larga, permettendogli di nascondere i lievi tremiti che ancora lo scuotevano.  
« Solo perché abbiamo fatto sesso non vuol dire che io abbia voglia di parlarti Bård. » mormorò piano.  
« Ti prego, fammi parlare. » esclamò Bård sull'orlo dell'esasperazione « Ti prego, io... non so più che fare. »  
Vegard sospirò, infilando le mani nelle tasche della felpa, poi scosse le spalle.  
« Voglio fumare. Andiamo in cucina. »  
Bård annuì, seguendolo di nuovo.  
Seduto intorno al tavolo, mentre fumava una sigaretta e osservava il fratello fumare, Bård si azzardò ad allungare un braccio verso Vegard, accarezzandogli lentamente il dorso della mano.  
Vegard non si spostò, ma rimase rigido sotto il suo tocco leggero.  
« Mi dispiace. Per tutto quello che è successo agli studi televisivi. » esordì Bård « Ma ogni volta che qualcuno ti parla o ti tocca troppo o dice di averlo fatto... esco fuori di testa. »  
« Non è un buono motivo per picchiare uno dei tuoi migliori amici. O per chiamarmi puttana. »  
Bård sospirò. Vegard non capiva a che livelli di rabbia cieca poteva arrivare quando si trattava di lui.  
Vegard continuò a rimanere in silenzio, ma Bård poteva percepire come la tensione nel suo corpo stesse lentamente diminuendo e decise di prenderlo per un buon segno.  
« Oggi ho sbagliato. » riprese « Hai ragione ad essere incazzato con me Vegard. Hai tutte le ragioni del mondo per esserlo. E mi dispiace. Dico sul serio, sono... sono mortificato per quello che ho detto e fatto. Dimmi solo che puoi perdonarmi e farò di tutto per riuscirci. » snocciolò tutto in un fiato, quasi temendo in un ripensamento del fratello.  
Vegard spense e accese un'altra sigaretta. Bård poteva quasi vedere come le ruote e i meccanismi nel cervello del fratello si muovessero frenetici e allora rimase in attesa, sempre in silenzio, sempre senza interrompere quel piccolo contatto fisico che si era creato fra di loro.  
« Ci sono rimasto male oggi. » esordì poi Vegard spezzando bruscamente il silenzio « Io... erano molti anni che non mi sentivo così offeso ed umiliato nell'essere chiamato “ _puttana_ ”. Dopo il servizio militare mi ci sono abituato. Ho iniziato a comportarmi come tale, quindi non era un problema se mi chiamavano così. Era più una semplice constatazione che un insulto. »  
Vegard tornò in silenzio e ancora Bård non osò proferire parola.  
« Detto da te però... ha fatto male Bård. Ha fatto male la parola, ha fatto male il tono, hanno fatto male l'odio e la rabbia nei tuoi occhi. » scosse la testa, interrompendosi ancora « Non so dire a parole quanto... quanto abbia fatto male. » ripeté ancora, scostando la propria mano dal tocco del fratello.  
« Vegard, io... io non so che altro dire per scusarmi. Ti amo. Sei tutto per me. Ho continuamente il terrore di perderti, ho quest'angoscia che mi perseguita giorno e notte e mi dice che un giorno ti sveglierai e deciderai che tutta la nostra storia non merita la tua attenzione e deciderai di andartene ancora, come quando avevo quindici anni. Ho paura che tu possa decidere di nuovo di escludermi dalla tua vita ed è... è un pensiero insopportabile, Vegard. A volte mi sveglio nel cuore della notte e ti guardo accanto a me e non sono sicuro se è la realtà o se è solo un sogno. »  
Bård alzò gli occhi verso Vegard, non sapendo più che altro dire.  
« Se non vuoi perdonarmi va bene. Lo accetto. Sono stato un coglione, su tutta la linea. Ma ti prego Vegard, non lasciarmi mai più indietro. Non so se ce la farei questa volta. Non dopo questi due anni insieme. »  
Gli occhi di Vegard erano spalancati, poi lo vide prendere un profondo respiro, abbandonare la sigaretta nel posacenere e alzarsi e sedersi su di lui, abbracciandolo.  
« Si, sei un coglione Bård, ma sei il mio _mio_ coglione. Solo mio, così come io sono solo il tuo. Non potrei mai lasciarti indietro. »  
Bård fece ricadere la testa contro il petto di Vegard, stringendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e sospirò ancora.  
« Ti ho fatto male prima? » mormorò poi.  
Sentì il maggiore ridacchiare contro i suoi capelli, baciandogli una tempia.  
« Niente che non mi fossi meritato. » rispose altrettanto piano « So quanto sei geloso e... ho esagerato nel dirti quelle cose. Me lo sono davvero meritato. »  
Bård alzò la testa, accarezzandogli il viso e baciandolo lentamente.  
« Non c'ho più visto prima. Hai iniziato a dire tutte quelle cose su con chi scopavi e a chi lo succhiavi e... » sospirò ancora, con più frustrazione di prima « Volevo solo che tu smettessi di parlare e... »  
« Volevo farti soffrire. » lo interruppe Vegard « Ho iniziato a parlare, senza nemmeno pensare a quello che dicevo. Volevo solo che tu soffrissi, così come ho sofferto io oggi. Volevo che tu stessi male, così male che non riuscire nemmeno a ragionare. » tentò di dire a bassa voce.  
Il più piccolo sospirò di nuovo, stringendo le proprie mani sulla vita del fratello, come a rimarcare un concetto di possessione e il maggiore lo lasciò fare, stringendosi a lui, inspirando ancora una volta l'odore della sua pelle, nascondendo poi il volto nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Le dita di Bård lo toccarono lentamente, sfiorando la pelle delle spalle e del collo, toccando i segni dei propri denti, i lividi che già si stavano formando.  
« Sono... mortificato per tutto questo. Sei pieno di graffi. »  
Vegard scostò lentamente e dolcemente la mano di Bård dal proprio corpo e gli sorrise.  
« Che ne dici di chiamare Calle per scusarti? » mormorò poi baciandolo.  
Bård guardò ancora una volta i segni su Vegard, dicendosi che era normale che Vegard non volesse nemmeno che lo toccasse. Lo baciò ancora e annuì.  
« Continuo ad essere sicuro che sia Calle che debba scusarsi con me. Ha agito con premeditazione per il puro gusto di farmi incazzare e ha creato tutta questa discussione infinita fra me e te. Lui deve chiamare me. O te al limite. »  
Vegard si alzò in piedi, stiracchiandosi con fatica e poi gli sorrise.  
« Io ho già parlato con Calle, Bård, prima di tornare a casa. Ed è dispiaciuto. » rivelò « E io ora andrò a farmi una doccia bollente, ho la schiena a pezzi. » si lamentò poi.  
« Davvero, mi dispiace per... » Bård agitò una mano, indicandolo « Tutto quello. »  
Il maggiore distolse lo sguardo, passando quasi involontariamente la mano sul proprio collo.  
« Non fa niente Bård. Dimentica e basta. Me lo sono meritato e... tu hai reagito come credevi fosse meglio reagire. Non ci voglio pensare. » esordì con tono fermo « Ora per favore, chiama Calle e fammi andare a lavare. Domani dobbiamo lavorare tutti insieme e vorrei farlo tranquillamente, ok Bård? » concluse poi dandogli un altro bacio.  
Bård fece per dire qualche altra cosa, ma Vegard gli diede le spalle, avviandosi verso il bagno e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Il più piccolo prese il telefono, girandoselo più volte fra le mani. Socchiuse gli occhi, lasciandolo poi ricadere sul tavolo. Si alzò e raggiunse Vegard in bagno, aprendo lentamente la porta. Osservò il fratello che gli dava le spalle, i vetri che gli permettevano di vedere i graffi sempre più rossi sulla sua schiena, i segni delle sue unghie che avevano marchiato la pelle del fratello.  
Tossì leggermente, come a segnalare la propria presenza. Vegard sussultò, voltandosi di scatto e tranquillizzandosi subito dopo.  
Erano anni e anni che ormai Bård vedeva quella scena e si morse di nuovo un labbro, nonostante il sorriso leggero di Vegard.  
« Hai già chiamato Calle? » chiese poi, tornando ad insaponarsi.  
Bård scosse la testa.  
« No, non ancora. Volevo lavarmi anche io prima. Posso? » chiese poi.  
« Certo. Ma fai in fretta che ho freddo. » rise l'altro chiudendo l'acqua e aprendo la porta della doccia.  
Bård sorrise un po' più apertamente e si spogliò rapidamente, seguendolo nel vano della doccia, frapponendo fra il fratello e il getto d'acqua. Vegard aprì immediatamente l'acqua, facendolo sobbalzare, ridendo e a quella risata Bård lo guardò con una tale intensità che non gli capitava da mesi.  
Forse Calle, a modo suo, aveva ragione.  
Erano stati talmente impegnati con il lavoro, il programma, il concerto e le interviste che Bård aveva iniziato a dare il fratello per scontato, come un sacco che poteva colpire e colpire e colpire ogni volta che era frustrato.  
Alzò una mano, tirandogli indietro i capelli e Vegard alzò la testa verso di lui.  
« Bård...? »  
« S-Sei... Sei bellissimo Vegard. » sussurrò piano, tirandogli via i capelli dal volto con entrambe le mani.  
L'altro arrossì visibilmente e distolse lo sguardo, accennando un sorriso.  
« Smetti di prendermi in giro. Non sei divertente. » brontolò però senza smettere di sorridere.  
« No, io... io sono serio. Calle aveva ragione. Ti ho dato un sacco per scontato e non mi sono accorto che ti stavo trascurando e... non ti ho prestato la dovuta attenzione. »  
« E' un po' che non stiamo _realmente_ insieme, è vero. » mormorò piano Vegard, scuotendo ancora le spalle « Ma siamo stati occupati con il lavoro, suppongo che sia normale. »  
Quasi come a vergognarsi il più piccolo gli prese le mani fra le proprie, baciandolo ancora.  
« Dovremo smettere di portarci il lavoro a casa. » sussurrò contro le sue labbra « Quando lasciamo l'ufficio non dovremo più pensarci, fare come fanno tutti gli altri. »  
« E' difficile. Lo abbiamo sempre fatto. Le nottate sui fogli, le prove con gli strumenti, gli sketch comici e... »  
« Si appunto. » lo interruppe Bård « Lo abbiamo sempre fatto, anche adesso che stiamo insieme. E non dovremo farlo. »  
Vegard lasciò cadere la spugna a terra, spingendosi contro Bård, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo ancora e allora il più grande gli passò di nuovo un braccio intorno alla schiena, aiutandolo a rimanere in equilibrio.  
« Dio, mi sei mancato Bård. » mormorò senza smettere di baciarlo, spingendolo contro il muro dietro di lui.  
Bård riprese a toccarlo, stringendolo ancora a sé, continuando a baciarlo poi si fermò un attimo, ansimando per riprendere fiato e guardando ancora il fratello. Gli sfiorò di nuovo il collo, le spalle e le braccia, scivolando poi lungo la sua schiena.  
« Direi di... andarci piano per stasera, ok? » mormorò poi.  
« Cosa? » esclamò il più grande, guardandolo perplesso.  
« Andarci piano Vegard. Intendo... andarci piano. » ripeté poi chiudendo l'acqua e uscendo dalla doccia.  
« Sì... riesco ancora a comprendere la mia lingua madre, Bård. » replicò Vegard rimanendo sotto la doccia e riaprendo l'acqua calda, cercando di riscaldarsi di nuovo « Ma che cosa intendi con “andarci piano”? Cioè, sono quanto, due anni decisamente _non_ ci andiamo piano? » continuò poi.  
« Intendo semplicemente che magari dopo quello che è successo nemmeno mezz'ora fa sarebbe il caso di... andarci piano. Tutto qua. »  
« Bård, sei... »  
« Non sto scherzando Vegard. » esclamò il più piccolo interrompendolo e afferrando un asciugamano « Ti sei visto addosso? Sei... Cristo, sei ricoperto di graffi e di lividi e di Dio solo sa cos'altro. Non me la sento ok? Te li ho fatte io quelle cose. Non uno sconosciuto. »  
Vegard sospirò.  
« Bård, puoi almeno ritornare qua da me? » chiese dopo qualche secondo di silenzio « Senti, io devo finire di lavarmi. Sono stato chiuso in ufficio per qualcosa come due giorni e prima credo di essermi preso il diluvio universale e dopo ho sudato anche l'anima. Vorrei... stare con te. Dovresti lavarti anche te, d'altronde. » lo prese in giro poi.  
Bård si voltò verso di lui, indeciso su cosa fare.  
Vegard gli era mancato, terribilmente, ma davvero, non ci riusciva ad approcciarsi a lui, non subito così almeno. Sapeva perfettamente per Vegard il proprio corpo era qualcosa di esterno, qualcosa che a volte nemmeno lo riguardava.  
Non gli importava quello che Bård aveva fatto. Non gli importava l'intento con cui lo aveva fatto e di certo non perché lo amasse alla follia o perché fosse disposto a passare su ogni suo sbaglio. Era semplicemente perché Vegard non aveva mai considerato sé stesso come qualcosa che meritasse una particolare attenzione, né che fosse _degno_ di tale attenzione.  
Bård non aveva mai compreso l'odio del fratello per il proprio corpo. Non capiva perché a volte nemmeno si specchiasse o perché si guardasse con tale disgusto.  
La cosa che più lo atterriva era vedere come per Vegard tutto quello fosse perfettamente normale. Sì, prima c'erano stati un paio di minuti in cui il fratello si era toccato con un certo disagio, ma probabilmente la sua mente aveva semplicemente deciso che era _normale_ così.  
« Andiamo Bård. Devo uscire per pregarti per caso? »  
Bård sospirò, lasciando di nuovo ricadere l'asciugamano nel lavandino.  
« Che sia una doccia veloce Vegard, lo sai che non mi piace perdere tempo. » replicò cercando di sorridere, raggiungendolo di nuovo.  
« Si va bene va bene. » Vegard afferrò lo shampoo, iniziando a lavarsi i capelli « Dopo ti prometto che puoi tornare ai tuoi videogiochi. » ghignò poi dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Bård si sforzò ancora di sorridere e lo guardò di nuovo. Vegard adesso aveva gli occhi chiusi e si stava insaponando i capelli.  
« Aspetta, ti aiuto a sciacquarti la testa. » si offrì poi afferrando il braccio della doccia e piazzandolo sopra la testa del fratello.  
Il maggiore emise un verso di puro godimento, qualcosa che alle orecchie di Bård risuonò incredibilmente erotico e prese respiro, sforzandosi di mantenere il controllo.  
« Sempre sia lodato chi ha inventato le docce. » esalò poi Vegard continuando a sciacquarsi i capelli, ormai veramente lunghi.  
Bård allungò involontariamente un braccio, accarezzandogli una spalla e risalendo lungo il collo e passandogli le dita fra i capelli.  
Vegard aprì gli occhi, guardandolo con fare serio.  
« Bård, sei strano oggi. A che pensi? »  
« Dovresti tagliarti i capelli. Iniziano ad essere troppo lunghi, anche per te. » sforzò ancora un sorriso « Le punte ti arrivano oltre le spalle ormai. »  
Vegard scosse le spalle.  
« Non ho avuto il tempo ultimamente. Non ci avevo nemmeno fatto caso. »  
« Tu ti scorderesti anche di mangiare se non te lo ricordassi Vegard. » ridacchiò poi il maggiore.  
L'altro rise ancora una volta.  
« E' vero. Tendo... ad alienarmi piuttosto facilmente quando trovo qualcosa che mi piace. »  
Vegard alzò la testa verso di lui. Bård non era tanto più alto di lui, solo quel tanto che bastava per doversi alzare sulla punta dei piedi ogni qualvolta decidesse di baciarlo.  
Decise di baciarlo, anche se palesemente Bård aveva improvvisamente dei problemi nell'interagire con lui.  
« Mi spiegherai prima o poi quale problema hai adesso con me? » chiese poi a bassa voce, continuando a guardarlo.  
Gli facevano male le gambe e la schiena, ma si sforzò di rimanere ancora sulla punta dei piedi, senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
« Non è un problema che ho con te Vegard. » replicò il più piccolo lavandosi velocemente, senza ricambiare lo sguardo.  
Si lavò i capelli, mentre Vegard continuava a guardarlo in silenzio.  
« Mi metti a disagio, smettila. »  
« Da quando io ti metto a disagio? Di solito sei tu che non fai altro che rimanere immobile a fissarmi, mettendo me a disagio. »  
« Beh, credo allora di non essere perfetto come credi. » ghignò Bård rapido, cercando di troncare quella conversazione il prima possibile.  
Si sciacquò i capelli, chiudendo l'acqua e uscendo dalla doccia. Questa volta Vegard lo seguì, afferrando un secondo asciugamano e legandoselo poi in vita.  
« No, io so che tu non sei perfetto Bård, così come non lo sono io e così come non lo è nessuno. » rispose « Il punto è che tu credevi essere perfetto. E non ti piace scoprire che invece non lo sei. »  
Bård sbuffò, andando in camera alla ricerca del pigiama. Si limitò a gettare uno sguardo veloce al fratello, seduto sul letto.  
Avrebbe voluto, almeno per una volta, che Vegard non fosse così maledettamente schietto e non curante dei sentimenti altrui. Per lo meno con lui.  
Ogni tanto Bård era convinto che proprio perché era fratelli, Vegard avesse ancora meno remore del normale nel dirgli le cose, nel fargli notare dove e come sbagliava o semplicemente nel fargli notare i suoi difetti.  
Si era abituato nel corso degli anni, ovviamente. Era tutta la vita che conviveva con Vegard e aveva imparato a distinguere quando Vegard faceva una semplice constatazione dal quando invece lo criticava pesantemente.  
Come in quel momento.  
« Stai seriamente dicendo che secondo te io non voglio fare sesso perché credo di non essere perfetto? » disse poi, all'improvviso.  
Vegard si infilò una canottiera, voltandosi verso di lui.  
« No. Sto dicendo che stasera per la prima volta ti sei lasciato andare. E quello che è uscito fuori non ti è piaciuto. Stona con la tua idea di “perfettissimo e biondissimo fratello che sa fare tutto”. » lo prese in giro ancora.  
Bård gli diede un'altra volta le spalle, sedendosi dalla parte opposta del letto. Non poteva nemmeno incazzarsi. Vegard, di base, aveva ragione.  
Non si era piaciuto. Semplicemente non avrebbe mai creduto di essere il tipo di persone che dà di matto, perde la testa e costringe la persona che ama a fare sesso con lui.  
Si faceva schifo. Se solo ripensava ai singhiozzi di Vegard mentre si spingeva dentro di lui, ai suoi occhi rossi, ai propri segni su di lui, Bård sentiva che poteva quasi andare a vomitare. Come poteva Vegard anche solo pensare di farsi toccare di nuovo?  
« E' così orribile sentirsi in colpa per quello che ho fatto? » rispose, sempre dopo qualche minuto di silenzio « Non avrei dovuto farlo. Punto. Hai ragione te Vegard. Non avrei dovuto cedere alla rabbia e alla gelosia e, sì Cristo, l'idea di essere una persona così violenta stona tantissimo con l'idea che ho di me stesso. »  
Bård udì il fratello sospirare, poi se lo ritrovò alle spalle, le sue braccia strette intorno al suo corpo, la propria schiena premuta contro il petto di Vegard.  
« Io ti amo lo stesso Bård. Io so che tu in realtà sei il mio “perfettissimo e biondissimo” fratello. So chi sei. So come ti comporti. So come parli. So quello che pensi. So tutto di te. E prima ho detto esattamente quello che volevo dire perché tu perdessi completamente la testa. Tu sei un essere umano Bård, come tutti. »  
Bård si lasciò un attimo ricadere contro Vegard, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
« Mi faccio schifo Vegard. » ammise a voce bassa « Rendermi conto di... Cristo, ti ho praticamente costretto a fare sesso, te ne sei reso conto almeno? »  
Il più grande appoggiò la fronte contro la spalla di Bård.  
« Ero più che consenziente Bård, non dire stronzate. »  
« E' stato orribile Vegard. » continuò Bård a voce bassa, quasi senza averlo sentito « Ti ho guardato e quando mi sono reso conto di ciò che avevo fatto avrei voluto sotterrarmi. »  
« Sono solo un paio di morsi e di graffi, nulla di più. Bård, se non dà fastidio a me, perché deve darlo a te? Senti, io ti comprendo. Ho sbagliato nel dire quelle cose a Calle quando avevo bevuto e sicuramente quello che ti ho detto è stato...»  
« Tu non hai sbagliato nel dire quelle cose. Tu non hai sbagliato nell'andare a divertirti con Calle e non hai sbagliato a bere fino a vomitare anche l'anima. »  
« Sì, ma... »  
« Questo tuo modo di pensare non è normale Vegard! » esclamò il più piccolo a voce alta, voltandosi verso di lui e guardandolo in viso « Tu... Tu pensi sempre che sia colpa tua e che il tuo corpo faccia schifo e che in qualche assurda maniera ti meriti quello che ti fanno. Ma non è così Vegard. Non è sempre colpa tua. A volte è anche colpa degli altri, te ne rendi conto oppure no? »  
Bård si passò le mani sul viso, frustrato. Ancora non capiva per quale motivo continuava a combattere con Vegard dopo tutti quegli anni.  
Il più grande fece scivolare via le mani dalle spalle del fratello, sospirando pesantemente e guardandolo come se si ritrovasse di fronte ad un bambino che non capisce un concetto molto semplice.  
« E' chiamato “pensiero razionale” Bård. » iniziò « Ci sono delle cose brutte al mondo, cose che oggettivamente, che razionalmente non hanno una spiegazione. Cose che capitano perché magari ti trovi nel posto sbagliato e nel momento sbagliato o perché le persone sono pazze. E... per me è meglio pensare che sia colpa mia. Che me lo devo essere in qualche maniera meritato perché... » Vegard si interruppe, ridacchiando senza alcuna allegria, accarezzando la pelle di Bård, senza guardarlo.  
« Sono troppo razionale, lo sai Bård. »  
Bård inghiottì a forza le mille domande che in realtà voleva fargli. Non era in grado, non in quel momento, di poter sostenere un'altra conversazione.  
Gli strinse delicatamente una mano nella propria, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi.  
« Ti prometto che non accadrà mai più una cosa del genere Vegard. Te lo giuro. »  
Il sorriso che apparve sul volto di Vegard fu leggermente più sincero e Bård si sentì già un po' meglio di prima.  
« Lo so Bård. » il più grande appoggiò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, baciandolo dolcemente e strusciandovi la punta del naso « Io mi fido di te. Sei l'unico... l'unico a cui affiderei tutto di me. »  
Vegard poi gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita, tirandolo sdraiato sul letto, montandogli sopra i fianchi e riprendendo a baciarlo.  
« Bård, lo sai che se non hai voglia di scoparmi dovresti essere meno eccitante? »  
« Vegard, cosa...? »  
Erano rare le volte in cui Vegard parlava apertamente di quello che pensava o di quello che provava e quando lo faceva era sempre impacciato, come se non riuscisse a tirare fuori le parole. Bård lo guardò, lo sguardo fra l'allucinato e il perplesso, mentre Vegard aveva ripreso a baciarlo, interrompendolo.  
« Dato che io a differenza tua mi sento la coscienza pulita, mi scuserai se voglio fare sesso con te. »  
« Cos... davvero Vegard, non... »  
Vegard si chinò di nuovo su di lui, baciandolo e interrompendolo, poi scese lungo il suo collo, facendo passare le mani sul suo petto, sfiorandogli i capezzoli. Bård gemette leggermente, lasciandosi andare contro il materasso.  
« E' un po' che non stai tu sopra. » mormorò poi al suo orecchio e Vegard sorrise, togliendogli la maglietta.  
« E' perché mi piace sentirti dentro di me. » rispose poi con semplicità, scuotendo le spalle.  
Lentamente Bård fece passare le mani lungo la schiena del fratello, cercando di non pensare ai graffi che sentiva e lo strinse verso di sé.  
Cercò di nuovo le sue labbra, mentre Vegard spingeva l'inguine contro di lui.  
« Perché sei così bello Bård? » sussurrò ancora, spingendo una mano dentro i suoi boxer, stringendogli la mano sull'erezione mezza dura.  
Bård gemette di nuovo, spingendosi contro la mano del fratello.  
« Cristo... perfino i tuoi gemiti sono eccitanti. » sussurrò il più grande continuando a muovere lentamente la mano, mordendogli leggermente un capezzolo.  
« Beh, questo... è merito Vegard. » ansimò con un sorriso Bård.  
Vegard sorrise contro la sua pelle, mordendogli il capezzolo con più forza di prima socchiudendo gli occhi ai suoi gemiti più veloci mentre aumentava la presa sulla sua erezione.  
« Mi fai uscire fuori di testa Bård. Mi fai uscire fuori testa. » continuò Vegard senza riuscire a fermarsi, scendendo velocemente verso l'erezione del fratello, prendendolo in bocca e iniziando subito a succhiarglielo, leccandolo, spingendoselo sempre più in fondo alla gola.  
Bård inarcò la schiena, muovendosi in avanti, stringendogli i capelli fra le dita, gemendo a voce più alta il nome del fratello.  
Vegard non si fermò, né rallentò la propria velocità e iniziò subito a preparare il fratello, infilando due dita dentro di lui.  
Doveva averlo. Doveva averlo subito e in quel momento.  
Erano settimane che non entrava dentro suo fratello, non lo sentiva stretto intorno a sé, che non sentiva le sue gambe stringersi intorno ai propri fianchi. Continuò a muovere le dita, aumentandone di numero, allargandole, spingendole contro la sua prostata, ascoltando la voce di Bård che si faceva sempre più alta.  
« Cristo. Cristo Vegard... io... adesso. Ti prego. » ansimò con voce spezzata.  
Vegard si allontanò bruscamente da lui, liberandolo dalla propria bocca e dalla propria mano. Bård inghiottì un gemito di frustrazione, ma il più grande non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di fargli ricordare il proprio nome che iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui.  
Gemettero insieme, quelli di Bård di dolore per la penetrazione, quelli di Vegard per il piacere improvviso di trovarsi di nuovo dentro di lui.  
Si spinse lentamente, osservando ogni smorfia di Bård, osservandolo mordersi le labbra, stringere gli occhi, stringere le mani contro le sue braccia. E Vegard era convinto che niente al mondo potesse essere bello come Bård in quel momento.  
Niente poteva farlo eccitare più di spingersi dentro di lui, fino in fondo sentendosi circondato da quel calore inebriante.  
Iniziò a spingere, dapprima lentamente e poi più velocemente.  
« Cazzo. Bård... sei talmente stretto che potrei venire in quel momento. » ringhiò riprendendo a baciarlo, infilando una mano fra i loro corpi e iniziando a masturbarlo.  
Bård gemette di nuovo fra i baci, mordendogli leggermente le labbra, con meno violenza di prima. Vegard si allontanò leggermente, appoggiando una mano sul petto del fratello, sia per mantenersi in equilibrio, sia per tenerlo fermo contro il materasso.  
« Vegard. S-Sto... io sto... »  
« Fallo. » lo interruppe Vegard al suo orecchio « E gemi il mio nome. Mi ecciti da impazzire quando vieni nella mia mano gemendo il mio nome. »  
Per Bård fu troppo. L'erezione di Vegard che spingeva contro la sua prostata, la sua mano in mezzo alle gambe, i suoi baci e i suoi gemiti e la sua voce nell'orecchio era troppo per essere sopportate tutte insieme.  
Venne con un gemito più alto, ansimando il nome del fratello così come gli era stato chiesto. Si strinse a lui, muovendosi alle stesso tempo del fratello, contro di lui.  
« Ti prego Vegard, ho bisogno che tu venga dentro di me, adesso. »  
Vegard chinò la testa contro il proprio petto, appoggiandosi contro di lui con entrambe le mani adesso e continuò a spingere.  
Bård gli prese il viso fra le mani, alzandoglielo e guardandolo negli occhi e riprendendo a baciarlo.  
« Anche tu mi ecciti quando gemi il mio nome quando vieni. » ansimò poi.  
« Cristo... » sibilò Vegard con voce roca « Bård... Cazzo... Bård! » esclamò poi, spingendosi un'ultima volta dentro di lui, venendo e raggiungendo l'orgasmo.  
Bård strinse ancora una volta le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Vegard, tirandolo ancora di più verso di sé, le loro pelli ancora di più a contatto l'una con l'altra. Adorava la sensazione di averlo dentro di sé, fino in fondo al proprio corpo, i nervi tesi al massimo per lo sforzo e il piacere, le spinte di Vegard sempre più profonde e veloci.  
E Bård adorava tutto di Vegard quando facevano sesso. Il modo in cui rimaneva fermo dentro di lui dopo l'orgasmo, come in quel momento, il modo in cui lasciava ricadere la testa verso il petto mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, il modo in cui i suoi riccioli scivolassero fino a coprirgli gli occhi, lunghi fino al naso e forse anche oltre, il modo in cui gli stringeva ancora le mani sulle cosce, quasi fino ad arrivare alle natiche.  
Rimaneva sempre di più dentro di lui dopo l'orgasmo, lo aveva sempre fatto e Bård semplicemente amava quel piccolo gesto.  
« Vegard... » sussurrò poco dopo.  
L'altro si riscosse dal proprio torpore, aprendo gli occhi e allentando la presa sul corpo di Bård, osservandolo e rimanendo in attesa.  
Bård non era bravo ad esprimere i propri sentimenti, a dire ciò che provava o ciò che pensava. Vegard era ancora più incapace di lui, comunque. Ci provava e si sforzava, ma la maggior parte delle volte se ne usciva fuori con dei balbettii imbarazzati che il più piccolo trovava però molto carini.  
Il più piccolo allungò una mano, sfiorando il petto del fratello e accennando un sorriso debole.  
« Non so dove sarei senza di te, lo sai? »  
Gli uscì fuori spontaneo. Era tempo che voleva dirglielo, che voleva esprimergli la propria gratitudine, la propria felicità nell'averlo accanto, come fratello, amico e fidanzato. Vegard era sempre stato un punto di riferimento per lui.  
Un'ancora di salvezza, un porto sicuro, ma anche uno standard da superare, un limite di perfezione che, a causa del proprio orgoglio, _doveva_ raggiungere. Ma Vegard c'era sempre stato per lui. C'era per una parola di conforto, per spronarlo, per farlo arrabbiare, per farlo piangere.  
Vegard si chinò su di lui, baciandolo ancora, ancora più lentamente di prima e Bård lo strinse a sé, decidendo che non avrebbe mai più voluto allontanarsi da Vegard. Aprì gli occhi, vedendo il fratello che gli sorrideva.  
« Probabilmente saresti sposato con una qualche bella norvegese bionda con gli occhi azzurri e avresti una banda di mostriciattoli che urla e che ti chiama “Papà”. »  
« Vorrei averli con te una banda di mostriciattoli. » ammise quasi sovrappensiero.  
Udì Vegard trattenere il fiato e allontanarsi leggermente da lui e allora Bård si rese conto che sì, aveva davvero parlato a voce alta e che sì, Vegard lo aveva sentito.  
Bård sentì le guance andargli a fuoco e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma senza riuscire ad emettere alcun suono di senso compiuto. Si scostò velocemente dalla stretta di Vegard, quasi facendosi male, il quale continuò a guardarlo con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca semi aperta, ancora in silenzio.  
« Ah... umh... ovviamente io... stavo scherzando. » esclamò senza riuscire a smettere di balbettare e di arrossire « Io... figurati se con tutto quello che lavoriamo possiamo stare a dietro a dei bambini o... o se io e te possiamo avere dei figli, cioè... tu... sei mio fratello e... »  
Poi Vegard lo baciò, interrompendolo e ridacchiando leggermente contro la sua bocca, riprendendo poi a baciarlo, ancora e ancora e ancora.  
« Sei adorabile Bård. » mormorò poi, ancora allungato verso di lui, in una posizione che Bård giudicò dovesse essere veramente scomoda.  
« Scusa, io... non so come mi sia venuto in mente di dirlo a voce alta, cioè, quello che ho detto è una stronzata e... » poi sospirò di nuovo, passandosi le mani sul viso e allora Vegard si sedette accanto a lui, portandosi un ginocchio al petto e appoggiandovici sopra.  
« Non è una stronzata. Non lo è per me niente, Bård. » mormorò poi allungando una mano e stringendo una di Bård.  
« Non pensarci, ok? » si agitò poi il più piccolo « So come sei fatto. So che ora inizierai a pensarci, perché tu sei una persona che rimugina su qualunque cosa. »  
Vegard sorrise ancora e poi si appoggiò contro la tastiera del letto, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
« Chiama Calle. » gli ricordò poi, come a troncare il discorso.  
Bård sbuffò.  
Non ne aveva particolarmente voglia. Nonostante tutto, non voleva ancora sentirlo. Né sentire le sue scuse, né sentire la sua voce, né altro.  
Ma Vegard ci teneva, quindi avrebbe fatto quello sforzo. Si alzò in piedi, stiracchiandosi.  
« Vado di là a parlargli allora. » sospirò alla fine.  
Vegard annuì, con una certa soddisfazione e poi si infilò sotto le coperte.  
« Io provo a dormire intanto. Sono... un po' stanco. » mormorò poi sbadigliando.  
« Mh. »  
Bård si avvicinò a lui, scompigliandogli i capelli per il puro gusto di fargli un dispetto. Vegard mugolò qualcosa, già con gli occhi chiusi e in procinto di addormentarsi, il viso già contratto in una smorfia di insofferenza.  
« Dormi bene Vegard. » mormorò poi.  
L'altro annuì, lentamente.  
« Torna presto. » sussurrò piano, dandogli le spalle e rintanandosi ancora di più sotto il piumino, lasciando scoperte solo le punte dei capelli.

Bård raggiunse la cucina, accendendosi una sigaretta e prendendo di nuovo il cellulare. Osservò il nome di Calle sullo schermo e poi, con un altro sospiro, lo premette e se lo portò all'orecchio.  
Ascoltò il bip della linea libera per almeno un minuto, prima che l'altro si decidesse di rispondere.  
“Ehi Bård...”  
« Ehi. » esordì il più piccolo tirandosi indietro i capelli, nervoso « Ho svegliato la bambina? » chiese poi, tentando di fare della conversazione.  
“Eh? No no... Non sono a casa.” l'altro tossì lievemente, come se non sapesse che altro dire “Sono uscito a fare una passeggiata. Volevo chiamarti, ma... Vegard... tuo fratello mi ha detto di aspettare te.”  
« Puoi chiamarlo per nome. » lo riprese poi Bård « Non mi dà fastidio, _quello_. »  
Per un momento Bård si chiese cosa avrebbe detto Calle riguardo quello che era successo quella sera con Vegard. Cosa avrebbe detto se avesse saputo come si era comportato con Vegard, cosa gli aveva detto e fatto, cosa aveva pensato di fargli per farlo soffrire ancora di più.  
Si chiese se fosse a conoscenza del disgusto di Vegard per il proprio corpo e con una certa ansia si disse che sì, probabilmente lo sapeva.  
Socchiuse gli occhi.  
« Senti, ehi. » si schiarì la gola a sua volta « Mi dispiace per oggi, ok? Non... avrei dovuto. Non avrei dovuto farmi prendere dalla rabbia, a prescindere da quello che hai detto. »  
“Ah... Bård, dispiace anche a me. Ascolta, io so che tu ami Vegard, ok? So che... è un rapporto complicato il vostro, ma Vegard è tipo il mio migliore amico. Lui... è parte della mia famiglia. Gli darei entrambi i polmoni se mi li chiedessi, 'fanculo alla mia vita. E... vorrei solo che stesse bene. Se lo merita Bård. Tu... tu non hai idea di quanto si meriti di essere felice. E lui è felice con te, ma tu... tu sei suo fratello e sei il suo partner e non dovresti massacrarlo di critiche solo perché ti girano i coglioni.”  
Bård socchiuse gli occhi, ascoltando in silenzio, annuendo lentamente ad ogni parola di Calle, anche se l'altro ovviamente non poteva vederlo.  
Cristo quando odiava quando gli altri avevano ragione e lui torto. Era una cosa che non aveva mai sopportato. Per questo aveva sempre sentito il bisogno di essere meglio degli altri, più istruito degli altri, più attento alla vita che lo circondava degli altri.  
Così nessuno poteva contraddirlo.  
A parte Vegard. Vegard riusciva sempre ad essere in qualche maniera sempre più bravo di lui, ma se era il fratello non gli dava fastidio. Tranne quando litigavano e Vegard riusciva ad essere incredibilmente saccente ed irritante che allora Bård sentiva il bisogno di imporsi su di lui, in una qualunque maniera.  
Prima che si mettessero insieme, Bård si limitava ad alzare la voce, magari a spintonarlo per poi andarsene via sbattendo la porta. Dopo che si erano messi insieme Bård sentiva necessario di sentire la sua pelle contro la propria, di sentirlo intorno a sé, di sentire la sua bocca contro la propria, la sua voce che gemeva il suo nome. Vegard si lasciava andare contro di lui e allora Bård lo prendeva completamente, lo faceva sua, lo marchiava e Vegard era pronto a farsi prendere e marchiare perché entrambi sentivano che era _giusto_ così.  
« Hai ragione Calle. Hai ragione su tutto e... mi dispiace. Davvero. Ti ho fatto male per caso? » chiese poi.  
“Eh? Ah, no... Solo... uno zigomo gonfio, niente di più.” replicò l'altro con una risata.  
« E... tua moglie che ha detto? »  
“Niente, le ho detto che durante le prove per uno sketch avevamo preso male le misure. Cose che capitano a teatro, no?”  
« Si, suppongo di sì. »  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un paio di minuti. Bård poteva sentire Calle che camminava lungo l'asfalto e per un momento si chiese dove fosse, poi lasciò perdere.  
« Senti, Calle, ho bisogno di favore. So che è assurdo dopo oggi, ma... » si interruppe, senza nemmeno sapere come organizzare i propri pensieri.  
“Mh. Tranquillo amico. E' acqua passata, ho fatto anche io degli sbagli oggi, mica sei l'unico. Dimmi.”  
« Tu... io... So che è assurdo, ma... » si morse un labbro « Vedi, Vegard ha questo... questo orribile vizio di... odiare il proprio corpo, sai no? »  
Bård udì l'altro trattenere leggermente il respiro, smettere di camminare.  
« E stasera mentre discutevo con Vegard... ecco, lui è sempre stato convinto che qualunque cosa accada debba essere colpa sua, debba esserselo meritato. Un meteorite sfiora la Terra e si schianta sulla Luna? Beh, colpa di Vegard Ylvisåker, ovviamente. » brontolò a bassa voce per non farsi udire dal fratello.  
Udì Calle ridacchiare, un po' più nervosamente di prima.  
“Sì, beh... sai, deve essere il complesso da fratello maggiore. Non gli piace essere ripreso o sgridato, gli viene l'ansia, quindi...”  
« Non... » lo interruppe Bård « Non mentirmi Calle. Io... so che c'è qualcosa. So... che c'è qualcosa che io non so e... ti sembrerà paranoico ma... So che tu lo sai Calle. Vegard non si fiderebbe di nessun altro al mondo per questo segreto. Nemmeno di me. » ammise con voce roca e la gola secca.  
Serrò di nuovo gli occhi, mordendosi la lingua per il nervosismo.  
“Davvero Bård. Davvero, non mettermi in questa situazione, ti prego.” la voce dell'amico era seria, talmente seria che Bård sentiva il sudore scivolargli lungo la schiena e iniziò seriamente a comprendere quanto pericolosa fosse in realtà la propria domanda.  
« Io... ho bisogno di saperlo Calle. »  
Udì l'accendino dell'amico scattare un paio di volte, segno che Calle si era appena acceso una sigaretta.  
“Non è una faccenda che riguarda me, capisci? Io sono la pietra tombale di Vegard. E' sempre stato così, sono, boh, vent'anni che è così.”  
« Sì, capisco ma... »  
“No, niente _ma_ Bård. Devi parlarne con Vegard. Sono serio. Non mettermi in una situazione che mi farebbe perdere la sua fiducia.”  
« Ok. Ok, va bene, hai ragione, hai ragione. » ripeté ancora cercando di mantenere la propria frustrazione.  
“Perfetto. Allora... siamo a posto, così? Niente più domande?”  
« No, niente più domande. » mormorò Bård abbattuto « A domani Calle. Torna a casa, dormi, guarda tua figlia, ok? »  
L'altra rise, un po' più sinceramente di prima.  
“Dovresti passare più spesso. Mia figlia ride sempre quando sei nei paraggi.”  
Bård sorrise.  
« Ci penserò, promesso. Ciao. » chiuse la conversazione.  
Bård lasciò ricadere il telefono sul tavolo e si passò di nuovo le mani sul volto.  
« Dovresti seriamente venire a letto. »  
La voce di Vegard lo fece sobbalzare sulla sedia e Bård si voltò di scatto, osservando il fratello avvolto in una coperta di pile e appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta.  
« Cos... Vegard... Cristo, mi hai fatto venire un infarto, sei impazzito? »  
« Scusa, io... Davvero, dovresti venire a letto adesso. »  
« Hai... ascoltato tutta la conversazione? » chiese Bård, di nuovo con la gola secca.  
Vegard rimase in silenzio e lo guardò negli occhi e il più piccolo ebbe la conferma che sì, aveva sentito tutto quanto, probabilmente dalla prima all'ultima parola che aveva scambiato con Calle. Eppure il più grande si limitò a ruotare gli occhi e a sorridere.  
« No. Avevo solo sete e non mi andava di interrompervi. Credo di essere arrivato al momento dei saluti. »  
Bård odiava le bugie di Vegard, le aveva sempre odiate ma per una volta fu felice che l'altro l'avesse fatto. No, davvero, non era in grado di affrontare quella conversazione.  
« Solo... » Vegard si morse un labbro, senza guardarlo « Se hai qualcosa chiedermi, chiedilo a me, ok? Non mettere in mezzo Calle, ok? »  
Bård annuì, distogliendo a sua volta lo sguardo e poi si alzò in piedi. Si avvicinò al fratello e senza dire altro lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé. Vegard odorava di pulito e di tabacco e di carta dei libri. Inspirò a pieni polmoni l'odore della sua pelle. Vegard aveva sempre odorato di carta e di libri e di inchiostro perché passava tre quarti del suo tempo a leggere, a sfogliare libri, a scrivere sugli spartiti o a scrivere appunti di scuola.  
Era un odore caratteristico, che ad un certo punto si era mischiato con l'odore dell'olio degli aeroplani, della benzina, del metallo, della plastica e della pelle consunta del suo piccolo aereo, ma a Bård era sempre piaciuto.  
« Ti amo. » sussurrò piano « E ti starò sempre accanto, qualunque cosa accada e... qualunque cosa sia accaduta, ok? »  
Lentamente Vegard tirò fuori le braccia da sotto la coperta e ricambiò l'abbraccio.  
« Lo so. Adesso... andiamo a letto. Sono veramente stanco e domani dobbiamo lavorare tutto il giorno. »  
Bård annuì, seguendolo in cucina.  
Non era ancora sicuro di tutto ciò che era successo in quell'assurda e allucinante giornata, ma in una qualunque maniera finita.  
Si sdraiò nel letto accanto a Vegard, gli strinse un braccio intorno alla vita e tirò contro di sé e quando chiuse gli occhi si disse che sì, il giorno dopo sarebbe stato tutto diverso, che le cose si sarebbero aggiustate, che prima o poi avrebbe scoperto tutto su Vegard.  
Ma non in quel momento.  
Non adesso perché era veramente stanco e voleva solo addormentarsi stretto a Vegard, dirsi che lo amava e che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
Aveva bisogno di crederci. Poi Vegard gli strinse una mano, cogliendolo quasi di sorpresa.  
« Andrà tutto bene Bård. » sussurrò il più grande « Andrà tutto bene, fidati di me. »  
Bård annuì, baciandogli la nuca, i riccioli che gli solleticavano il naso.  
« Mi fido di te Vegard. » rispose altrettanto piano.  
Sì. Si fidava di Vegard. Era l'unica cosa che contava, era l'unica cosa di cui era certo ormai.  
Chiuse gli occhi e, mentre si stava per addormentare, sentì l'assoluta certezza che sì, tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio.


End file.
